five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Lavin's
Five Nights at Lavin's is the first game in the FNaL series.It will soon be a real game (Once I get my coding card, graphic card and CGI engine back!). This game will have a trilogy of 4-5 games (I haven't decided yet) Phone Calls- Night 1 Uh, hello, hello? Erm, hi, man. I'm calling to tell you, WELCOME TO LAVIN LABBEAR'S PIZZA PLACE! The animatronics here, erm, seem to move about during the night, but that shouldn't be a problem, as we have, uh, a security feature that allows you to close or open the doors at will.So have a good night,and I'll give a message tomorrow! Phone Dude, over and out! -Phone Dude's Night 1 phone call Night 2 Uh, hello?Wow, second night! I told you it shouldn't be a problem, you're an expert !So, tonight, you, er, have to keep an eye out on the animatronics, mostly Coyoe the Coyote, as he is mostly active on this night. So, just check Coyote's Corner in a balance between "too little" and "too much", and you should be safe. So, uh, have a nice night, and I'll have news tomorrow! Phone Dude, out! -Phone Dude's Night 2 phone call Night 3 Hello, hello? Night 3, cool! Most employees don't last this long. No, no, I'm not saying they died. I'm saying they quit this job and moved on to other things. Lavin is active on this night, so now you have to, uh, be most cautious of him and ''Coyoe, so two animatronics at once! That might be tough, but not, er, uh, hard. So have a nice night, and I'll call tomorrow! Phone Dude, out! -Phone Dude's Night 3 phone call '''Night 4' Heeeeeloooooo! Phone Dude is a bit busy tonight, so I'll take over. This night, right, should be a medium setting, so harder than the other nights, but still quite easy for you! Piece of Cake! Jax Guy moving out! -Jax Guy's Night 4 phone call Night 5 Uh, hello? Man, I won't be able to talk much because, er *banging on door, 2X slower than Coyoe's*, I'm in a bit of trouble now. Err, all the animatronics, uh, are seriously active tonight. NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Golden Lavin screech, then dial tone* -Phone Dude's Night 5, and last, phone call Night 6 Helloooo! So, as you may have heard last night, Phone Dude was in trouble, and got, I dunno how to say this, knocked out. Yeah,let's say knocked out! Tonight, right, is the hardest out of all the nights. All the animatronics are active, and one, Coyoe has a benefit. He will not run down the East Hall, but will get into your office by you looking at Coyote's Corner for too long, and then will lunge straight at you. But, you can avoid that, by checking the CC cameras regularly, not too long or not too short. So have a good night, and I'll chat tomorrow! Jax Guy, out! -Jax Guy's Night 6 phone call Night 7 Err, ah, uhh, uhm, erm, aht, emm, ashht! Uh, sorry, and heeloo! I just didn't know what to say, and I can't get over Phone Dude's, erm, death.Yeah, death. You have customized the animatronics, haven't ya? I'm surprised you know how to do that! It's all in the hand crank in the neck that switches them off, and the control panel that you can use to change their AI, but hopefully you didn't switch it to 1/9/8/5 mode, as it's horrendous! Another employee did that on his 7th night, and we never heard from him again. And I'm happy you came, coz I've been messing with those cameras for half an hour. Yeah, now that Phone Dude's dead, I work the day shift on the other side of the globe. I'm gonna go off now, as my boss will fire me if I talk to someone past 8 AM. Jax Guy, out! -Jax Guy's Night 7 phone call 1/9/8/5 mode, or Nightmare Night *Static* Uh, hi, inferior man. I'll take the phone as I will presumably be taking over dat Jacks Man. So, in this mode, all the animatronics are straight angry. They will try to get you, no matter what. I cannot believe you got picked for this nightmare! Have a nice, or should I say, horrendous night, and I'll NOT leave a message tomorrow! Heh-heh-he-HA-HA-HA! *Static and then dial tone slows down* -???'s phone call Cutscenes- Night 1 You play as Coyoe and you are in Coyote's Corner. After you hear the beeping noise, press Spacebar (Tap middle on mobile), and Coyoe will attempt to lunge at a visitor. Rabboy will stop him, saying that he's Lavin, after which Coyoe's Night 6 jumpscare will appear, and the cutscene will end. Night 2 You take control of Coyoe again,except this time you're in the East Hall.After the beep press Spacebar(Middle tap on mobile), and Coyoe will start to sprint down the hall, everything from his eye view. After running for 2.5 minutes, Coyoe will reach the door to the Office, and enter it. Coyoe's normal jumpscare will happen and the cutscene will end. Night 3 This time, the player will control Rabboy the Rabbit. Rabboy will move off the stage after the beep, with Spacebar (Middle tap for mobile). He will soon reach Coyote's Corner, and will see Coyoe coming out. If you press Spacebar (Mobile middle tap) again, you will stop Coyoe and explain to him that you are Lavin, after which Rabboy's jumpscare will happen and the cutscene will end. (This cutscene ties in to the Night 1 cutscene.) Night 4 You take control of Rabboy again, and the cutscene is set in daytime, presumably 8 AM. You will see a crowd of cheering children in front of you, and you have to keep pressing Spacebar (Middle tap if mobile) to play a song for them. After a few minutes, the children will go a bit dimmer and start to shake, then will go grey and will start to cry black tears, implying they died, either because Lavin took off his head (You can hear a popping noise that signifies that) or from their eardrums popping from all the loud music. After seeing the glimpse of the children, Rabboy's jumpscare will happen again, and the cutscene will end. Night 5 You take control of Penny the Parrot, and see that all the other members of the stage are gone if you turn around. Soon, the beep will happen and Penny will move off the stage. All of a sudden, Penny's vision will go dim and she'll start to slow down. After 5 seconds of that, her vision will go completely black, with a glimpse of a man in front of her, and then she'll fall over. Penny's jumpscare will then happen and the cutscene will finish. Animatronics- Lavin Labbear: Leader of the gang, and a good leader. The tallest, smartest and loudest of the Labbear Band/Gang. Max AI:21 Rabboy the Rabbit: The guitarist of the band, and a great one. The second tallest, smartest and loudest of the Labbear Band/Gang. Has a license in playing guitars. Penny the Parrot: The lowest, dumbest, and most quiet member of the gang. She works as a cupcake seller and a dancer in the Labbear Band/Gang. Has a license in selling cupcakes. Coyoe the Coyote: A discontinued animatronic, but fastest of the gang, despite missing half of his left foot. Never, ever, EVER cheers up kids. He just tries to bite their face off. Golden Lavin: A golden, endoless version of Lavin. Does nothing except sit in the Cooking Room forever. Trivia- Lavin Labbear's Pizza Place was originally going to be called Maxie Mouse's Pastaria, but I changed it, and kept the original idea for another fangame called Six Weeks at Maxie's. The guard was going to be...11 years old! But I changed him into an adult, aged 26. Category:Games